The Last Thing Expected
by SparrowEyedGirl
Summary: She's no Avenger. She's just Kasey. Both of them were quiet, they kept to themselves, though their reasons were different. Neither of them believed they would find acceptance and love, but they found it in each other. Bruce Banner/OC. Rated T for language. **ON HIATUS**
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all out there in FanFiction land.**

**This is my first Avengers fic (that I've posted, I might post one more once I figure out how to start it), but it's not my first fic by any means. So if you're interested in the other fics, check out my page! :D**

**This is a Bruce/OC fic, which will cover Avengers (1, 2, and 3), a bit of epilogue stuff, and if they make another Hulk movie, it will incorperate that as well.**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling. I don't own anything except my OC, though I would really like Steve for Christmas... is that possible?**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter One

_It's raining again._

Kasey Daniels had been sitting for almost an hour in her apartment. She didn't really socialize, she was too shy to. She, therefore, had nothing to do other than surf the Internet, which was getting quite boring.

She sighed and shut her small Ideapad before setting it down on the coffee table. Maybe she would just call it a night...

_Or maybe not, _she thought as she heard a knock on the door.

"Agent Coulson," Kasey said when she opened the door. She'd worked with .I.L.D. before, mainly studying the science aspects. She knew it was important because they'd always contacted her by phone to avoid looking suspicious. She invited the man inside, and he accepted.

"I'm guessing it's important," she said, shutting the front door.

Coulson nodded. "We need you."

"How long?"

"That's uncertain. Pack a small bag, please."

Kasey nodded and went to her room, grabbing a black duffel bag. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a white tank top with brown stripes before packing a few extra sets of clothes and other essentials she knew she would need.

She pulled on a black jacket before she joined Coulson in the modest black car, and they drove to... well, Kasey wasn't exactly sure where they were going. She just trusted that Coulson would brief her on the matter as they were driving, and he did.

"So you want me to help you find this Tesseract thing because you couldn't keep it out of the wrong hands?" she asked the man, a joking tone in her voice. This caused the man to smile, but only slightly, and he nodded.

"Well... what else do I have going on in my life? I might as well."

Coulson nodded again, and they drove. Eventually, they reached a plane, which took them to a ship with a landing deck and other fighter planes, which were being strapped to the ground. Coulson lead her inside, then took her to – what looked to be – the main part of the ship. It was surrounded by clear glass and computers, a large table in the back of the room with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s emblem behind it.

"Nice place you got," Kasey commented, setting her bag down in a chair. This pulled another smile from Coulson, who excused himself. Kasey didn't mind, instead, she took this opportunity to look around.

She noted a woman walking in with two men behind her. Both she recognized from the news and S.H.I.E.L.D files.

One was Steve Rodgers. The mystery man who was turned into the perfect soldier and was found frozen about a year ago. The other, Kasey had to look at a couple times for her memory to kick in, but when it did, she was impressed. Bruce Banner, infamous Hulk, was standing next to the Super Soldier. She frowned – she didn't expect them to call him in, though Coulson did tell her they thought gamma radiation was key, and Kasey wasn't an expert in that.

The three of them went their separate directions, Dr. Banner choosing to stand by the table, near Kasey. She tried not to blush at the proximity – she never really was a people person.

"Gentlemen," Director Fury greeted. "And lady."

He passed by Rodgers and walked over to Kasey, shaking her hand. She smiled at him, though she knew he wouldn't return it.

"Glad you could come in," he told her.

Kasey rolled her eyes. "Please, what else do I have going on? I'm glad I could be of some use."

Fury nodded and walked over to Dr. Banner.

"Doctor, thank you for coming."

"Thanks for asking nicely," Banner replied. "So, uh... how long am I staying?"

"As soon as we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're free to go."

"Where are you with that?" Kasey piped up. Both men looked at her, and Fury motioned her forward. Kasey walked forward, standing next to Dr. Banner.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops – if it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us," Coulson replied.

"That's still not gonna find them in time," Kasey told Fury.

"You have to narrow your field," Banner added. "How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

"How many are there?" Fury retorted.

"Call every lab you know – tell them to put their spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition."

"Smart," Kasey muttered. "We can rule out a few places then."

"Do you have a place for me to work?" Banner asked.

"Agent Romanoff, will you show Dr. Banner and Ms. Daniels to the laboratory, please?"

The red-headed woman walked over, and motioned for them to follow her.

"You're gonna love it, we have all the toys."

They were shown to the lab, and Kasey immediately started setting up her computer to S.H.I.E.L.D's systems. She pulled back her blonde hair with the washed out blue ends and light purple roots, and also put on her glasses, before typing in codes she knew she would need to get past the firewalls.

She found herself glancing at Dr. Banner, who was setting up some things as well. She fidgeted – usually she wasn't comfortable in silence with people she didn't know. It was always awkward for her.

"I don't think Fury was polite enough to properly introduce us," she said, desperate for a conversation starter.

"Introductions don't seem too important to him," Banner replied.

Kasey smiled. "They aren't, usually. I'm Kasey Daniels."

"Bruce Banner, though I'm sure you already knew that."

"I did, but you could've been a doppelganger or something. I just wanted to make sure."

Banner smiled and looked at her before shaking his head and focusing on finding the Tesseract. Kasey soon followed suit.

Who knew that would be the start of something more?

**Well, there's that. What'd you guys think? Any suggestions? Let me know in a review, I'd really appreciate it!**

**If you feel so inclined, there's a picture of Kasey's face claim on my profile, so check it out!**

**I don't know when the second chapter will be up, since I'm busy with finals and work all this week. I will get it up as soon as possible, however.**

**I hope you guys have a great rest of the day! Thanks for reading!**

**-SparrowEyedGirl**


	2. Author's Note

**Hi everyone.**

**I know it's been awhile, especially for most of my stories.**

**You might be wondering why I'm putting all of my stories on hiatus (which you should know, absolutely breaks my heart). Well, it's a long story, and I'm going to give you guys all of the details. I am not looking for pity, these are just the facts.**

**Let me start off by saying, my grandmother has dementia. For those of you who don't know what that is (which is perfectly okay, I didn't either until a few years ago), it's a mental disease caused by strokes. You basically forget everything. Family, friends, who/where you are, how to take care of yourself, the like.**

**Now, side note, let me tell you something else about me. It's very mild, but I'm pretty sure I have anxiety. It's been pretty quiet for about a year now, but with everything that's happening now, it's coming back with a vengeance, especially with my grandmother's illness getting worse and worse.**

**So to sum up, between my grandmother, other family, personal stresses, and my own mental struggles, there is no time, energy, or motivation to update. I'm usually able to work through stuff like that, but here's the thing (and if you're a writer yourself, you will understand). My OC's are parts of me. I tear myself apart, take my best (and worst) qualities and put them all together, give it a face and a name, and write a story.**

**Lately, those parts of me have... died, for lack of better words. I have tried multiple times to sit down and write, even write down little scenarios for later chapters, and I just can't do it. I end up staring at a blank page for hours because I just can't capture who my characters are anymore.**

**As I said, I'm not telling you this to get sympathy. I'm not doing it so you'll feel sorry for me. I feel like everyone who reads my story and sticks to it is my friend, and I always tell my friends what's going on, no matter how hard it is.**

**I promise you, one day, I WILL come back to these stories and make writing my outlet again (and if not, I'll let you know. You will hear from me again, I promise), but now is not that time, and I really hope you can understand that.**

**If you really miss me and want to hear from me, follow me on Instagram or Tumblr (both are sparroweyedgirl).**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you guys stay safe and stay creative. I'll see you soon.**

**-SparrowEyedGirl**


End file.
